Maple leaves on my grave
by star that shines on angels win
Summary: America come to canada's house on his birthday to find his brother dead... he had killed himself taking his own life but asked one thing of his big brother he loved so much ' please grow old meet a cute girl and have lots of kids and name one of your grand children after me will ya?... ' extreme sadness and ch death, HUMAN CANADA AND AMERICA!


Maple leaves on my ~grave~

Alfred very rarely visited his little brother Mathew, he loved his brother of course and not only in a brotherly way, but he thought canada would be desturbed by this so alfred just started ignoring him trying to get over his feelings. How ever today was a very special occasion it was July fiorth and he wanted to have a mini party with just him and mathew.

Alfred knocked on his brothers door... No answer... he knocked again. Still no answer. America looked over, methews car was in the driveway... the lights were on. Something wasn't right. Slowly he opened the door stopping dead when he heard a gun shot ring through the house.

"MATHEW!" he shouted running up the stairs barging into mathews room "mathew!?" he looked around in search of his brother he stopped dead when he set his eyes on his brother blood poured from wounds in his wrist and one that had went right through his brain, blood pooled from his wounds onto the floor surrounding him matting his beautiful blond hair.

Alfred dropped to his knees looking at the still figure, he choked on a dry sob and grabbed the canadian holding him close he sobbed, his voice shaking with every breath and sob. He couldn't feel his hands anymore but he could see the blood oozing slowly out of it from clenching his fists too tight.

He could feel his heart in his feet as another heart wrenching sob wracked his body followed by many violent tremors. Holding mathew to him he noticed something strange... the smallest breath came out of the young mans mouth and he slowly opened his eyes "alfred...?" he said weakly his body shaking.

Alfred nodded "yes it's me mathew! It's me!" he said tears still flowing down his cheeks. Canada lifted his hand and put a small piece of paper in america's hand smiling he shut his eyes and his body went completely limp.

"NO! Nononononono! NOOOO MATTHEW!" alfred started using CPR but after a while he just fell to his side, letting out the most terrifying scream any one could have heard in there entire life putting russia's victoms screams right to shame!

Alfred was covered in blood from head to toe "God! PLEASE! PLEASE LET IT BE A LIE!" He was shouting over and over again "PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE!" he cried. Slowly he sat up his sobs had calmed down a bit his eyes all red and puffy he looked at the piece of paper mathew had put in his hand, opening it he began to read...

_Dear who ever finds me... If I am found at all,_

_ Please give this to my family~ Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy._

_Francis~ You were normally always there for me, I am very grateful and I love you so much papa! Please don't feel bad about it... me dying and all, I love you._

_Arthur~You never remembered me but I loved you all the same, I loved you enough to call you family anyway._

_Alfred~I'm sorry to leave you on your birthday alfred but I couldn't find a better time to do it, please forgive me and I love you... not like family but I really loved you, even though I was always in you shadow, the weak one that no one cared to remember... but I loved you... so much... so please grow old meet a cute girl and have lots of kids and name one of your grand children after me will ya?... good bye._

_ Love, methew, canada_

There were small stains on the paper showing that canada had cried while writing this letter alfred dropped the letter out of his hands and began to cry again banging his head against the ground yeling "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! IT WAS ALL MY FAULT! ALL MY FAULT! I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU AND NOW YOUR DEAD! I COULD HAVE ATLEAST TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU!" After what felt like hours which it probably had been because the blood began to dry everywhere alfred pulled out his phone calling the first person he could think of... france.

The phone rand a couple of times before france answered "can zis wait I'm kinda in the middle of something," alfred could hear women giggling in the back ground "canada is dead..." he said into the phone whiping the tears from his eyes he hung up. He sat there for a while just looking at methews peaceful face with that soft loving smile of his.

Suddenly he heard a door slam and a disheveled frenchman came bursting through the door "america what happened!" he yelled. America stood slowly handing france the note. France read over it eyes going wide brimming with tears... he fell to his knees looking at nothing in particular when he let out a scream and fell onto the ground hyperventilating.

When they were calmed down enough they called an ambulance. After the ambulance came and picked up the body america having too pry france off of the boy. France had stroked canada's hair softly wispering little I love you's as he cried. Moments afterward england came to the door "What the hell happened in here?" he shouted looking at the blood covered francis and alfred...

America just turned away sobbing some more francis sighed "canada committed suicide" he whispered... england was confused "who?" he asked. At this america shot up from his spot turning to face england and grabbing the front of his shirt roughly "HE'S YOUR FUCKING SON!" he shouted his body was racked with more sobs.

It took arthur a moment but then he remembered "c-canada..." he said. He had a sort of worried crooked smile "c'come on guys... t-thats noy funny, francis gave him a pitry glance and england felt dizzy like it was spinning he suddenly collapsed.

-AT THE FUNERAL-

Alfred had requested open casket which he immediately regrets... seeing canada so pail and fragile it hurt. It felt like some one had grabbed his heart and began to squeeze really hards, america fell to his knees infront of the casket "I'm sorry..." he whispered leaning in and giving his brother a small hiss on the lips... they were cold he could feel the tears and the numbness of the world surrounding his. He smiled sdly at his brother and had to run ou of there as quickly as possible. He stayed outside for the rest of the ceramony and rejoined when they were burrying him. Once everyone was gone america went up to the tomb stone

it read~

_R.I.P_

_Canada_

_a son,_

_a lover and friend_

"_a life without love is not worth living"_

Alfred stared at the grave sadly pulling out the note given to him on the day of his brothers death... '_so please grow old meet a cute girl and have lots of kids and name one of your grand children after me will ya?... _' he began to cry again "I-i promise! I promise mathew!" he went down on his knees kissing the tomb stone before placing a single maple leaf on top of his brothers grave...

He went every year on his birthday and his brothers death day and placed a maple leaf a top the stone to show that he hadn't forgotten and every day he would read canada's note... some times he would cry and some times he would laugh thinking of there past and long history.

-70 years later!-

An old man walked slowly over to the grave of his brother holding the hands of his two beautiful grandchildren. When they reached the grave the man sat down in front of it smiling brightly placing a hand upon the large stone "i didn't forget," he whispered bringing his grandchildren forward "happy death day canada. These are my grandchildren, he pointed to one with silky longish blond hair clutching a teddybear "this one is matthew," he pointed to the other "this one is alfred..." he stuttered a moment then took out mathews note that had been crumpled and smashed throughout the years the text just barely visable "I kept my promise~" he whispered quietly.

They stayed there for a while and america told his grandchildren about mathew and what they would do when they were kids and all the crazy trouble they got into. Just before they left america took a small maple leaf from his pocket and placed it a top the grave stone and he smiled waving a good bye.

America dropped the grandkids off at there home and retired to his own, laying down on his bed he clutched the letter tightly and slowly drifted into sleep. Everything went bright and he could see matthew infront of him a pure soul and angel smiling kindly holding out his hand for America to take... america looked at his own hand, he was young again. He was completely surprised by this but he didn't really mind he was just happt to see canada, grasping canada's hand he pulled him into a tight hug, breaking apart he wiped away a single tear rolling down canada's cheek, america gave the boy a sof kiss and together they both walked into the bright light tunnel a head.

_Alfred F. Jones was found dead in his bed on July 5th 2082_

_Death by: Natural causes_

Alfred was buried beside his brother under the soft willow tree they had first met under. His tomb stone read~

_Alfred F. Jones_

_a son _

_a husband, a brother, _

_a father and a grandfather_

_may he rest in peace_

_'Every now and then_

_My heart wonders back in time_

_and all those old feelings_

_awaken the memories within my mind'_

_THE END_

**A/U: Hey guys I was feeling really depressed so I wrote something sad/happy for all of you to read... hope you like it... hope it makes you cry XD~3 I want you to know I love any and all of my fans out there. **


End file.
